Bleachedup Volterra
by Cho Clan
Summary: This is a Bleach/Twilight crossover about when Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichiaka go to Volterra, Italy on a mission. There they meet the Twilight characters. *DROPPED*
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is HaeBin-chan and this is my first ever fanfic, so please spare me!

Please review!~ Please don't flame me! I do, however, accept constructive criticism.~~

Bleached-up Volterra

_Chapter 1: Mission_

Living World

"Ichigo!~~wake up!" screamed Rukia.

"What the hell? Why the hell did you wake me up at 2 in the morning? Jeez its not even a school day!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia's face.

Rukia smartly replied back," Hey! It's not my fault that General Yamamoto asked for you! Dumbass, don't yell, your family's gonna hear!"

"Okay, okay! I'm awake now no thanks to you." Ichigo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul Society~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Thank you for joining me Kurosaki Ichigo." said General Yamamoto. "I have a favor to ask you, well it is more like a mission. Even though you are a substitute shinigami, we all know you are very capable, and your part in battle with the arrancars and Aizen proves so. Therefore I ask you will you please partake in a mission that involves slaying the arrancars that escaped to Italy?"

How the heck am I supposed to say no old man? When you're looking at me like that? Ichigo silently fumed.

"Okay I'll do it, but will I have to do this mission lone? Cause I'm damn not gonna stay in Italy or whatever the place I'm going to and be bored there by myself! Ichigo whined.

" Of coarse you won't be alone. You will have Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the Tenth Division. Abarai Renji Assistant Captain of the Sixth Division, Madarame Ikkaku Third Seat of the Eleventh Division, Ayasegawa Yumichika Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division, and lastly Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Division." replied General Yamamoto.

"Kay old man that's all I wanted to know." said Ichigo.

Yamamoto was ecstatic he thought yes~~~ I got Kurosaki to agree on the mission. He's such a reliable yet foolish young man~~ " Thank you Ichigo! Now I'm glad you agreed, and thank you for coming. "Yamamoto said

I take that as a cue to leave then Ichigo thought, and so he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~World of the Living~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally I can go back to sleep! Aw fuckin man! Its already 4 fuck!" murmured Ichigo to himself."

Suddenly Ichigo woke up to the calling, well screaming, of his name. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW RUKIA!" yelled Ichigo. I finally got to sleep again and Rukia comes in my room and disturbs my sleep! Why can't she just bother Renji or something! Ichigo angrily fumed in his head.

"Hey~ Hey~ calm down strawberry~~" Rukia smirked. "Urahara told me to call you over to the shop. He said he had something to tell and give us for the mission. So don't get your panties in a knot or I think that's how the saying goes." Rukia murmured to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Urahara's Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SLAM went the door as Ichigo entered Urahara's Shop. "WHY THE HELL IS EVRYONE BOTHERIBG ME THIS MORNING?" yelled Ichigo. " Why did you ask for me Hat'n Clogs? It better be good cause I've been waked up by that little midget two times!" Ichigo said while pointing at Rukia as if she was some disease.

Sigh. Oh well I'll just let it slide this once Ichigo, thought Rukia.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki why don't we talk inside my office. Your little friends are there too," said Urahara with a smirk.

WHY THE HELL IS THAT MAN SMIRKING? Fumed Ichigo in his head.

As the three stepped into the office they saw Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika there. Toshiro was sitting by the window and had his usual cold demeanor on. Renji and Ikkaku, on the other were arm wrestling, and neither seemed to be loosing or winning. Lastly Yumichika was admiring himself in his little hand held mirror. As they saw Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara enter they said hi to Ichigo.

"Yo~ Ichigo" said Ikkaku and Renji.

"Hello Kurosaki." said Toshiro once again in his cold manner.

"Hello Ichiigo" said Yumichika with the style only he could manage.

"Hi guys ummm WHY THE HELL AM I HERE and why are you guys her?" said Ichigo. To that the others were clueless as to why they were there to.

"I shall now explain why you are all gathered here," said Urahara. " As you all know you have all been assigned a mission to go to Volterra, Italy for a Hollow/ Arrancar hunt, and I wish to just give you advice," explained Urahara. " My advice is that be careful there because you aren't the only, how should I say, supernatural beings. Before one of you interrupts, I will say that I can not explain anymore to you. One more thing I will say is good luck," Urahara finished.

"That's what you called me here for," asked Ichigo numbly?

"Yes, that is it," Urahara replied cheerfully. Before Ichigo could say more Renji and Toshiro interrupted.

"Wow no wonder Ichigo's mad at You Mr. Urahara." said Renji in an understanding tone. As soon as Renji finished saying this Toshiro started to talk.

"What do you mean Kisuke, by "other supernatural beings?" DO you mean by beasts, shinigami, hollows, and such?" demanded Toshiro.

"Ah I knew someone was going to ask something like that. I will say only one thing you are on the right track young taichou." Urahara said mysteriously. " One more thing I must say is that if you need to ask me something while you are on the mission be free to ask then," said Urahara Kisuke.

"Well since you are done speaking Mr. Urahara odes that mean we may go home now?" aked Yumichika.

"Actually I have one more thing to say, Ichigo concerning your matter of what excuse to tell you family and friends of your trip; I leave that to you. Now I am finished." said Urahara.

SHITT! Thought Ichigo.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin, I'm going to Italy." called out Ichigo when he got home.

" What do you mean?" yelled/screamed Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki.

" Leave Ichi alone guys. He can handle himself." said Karin though even she herself was shocked by this declaration.

" Let me explain." said Ichigo. "I received a free trip to Volterra Italy because I saved this old lady that was walking by from being mugged." lied Ichigo. The whole family was shocked by this revelation and they were also proud. Ichigo then explained all this again to his friends. He only told the real reason why he was going to Italy to Orihime, Sado ( Chad), and Uryu. Overall he received the same reactions from his friend as he got from his family. This Ended his day.

Wow what a crappy end to a day thought Ichigo tiredly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika boarded the plane to Volterra Italy.

Hey guys! Well. This was my first chapter of my first fanfic! Please review!~~~ *begging on my knees*

The next chap will be in Twilight pov. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who read my fic and also I personally thank xdayanarax and I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi or being the first ones to review this fic! XD Please Review People~~~~

Disclaimer: Sorry I totally forgot last time I do not own any of Tite Kubo's nor Stephanie Myers works. That be totally sweet if I did~~

_Chapter 2: Meeting_

Twilight Pov.

" Kids I got a letter today" rang Carlisle's voice from the doorway. " You'll be surprised by what the contents are and importantly who it's from," chuckled the father figure Carlisle.

" You got a letter?" yelled Emmet. " Who uses letters nowadays?" boomed Emmet from the staircase.

"Oh honey, you got a letter? How charming, I wonder who it's from.' said Esme as she went to Carlisle and gave him a kiss.

" I'll tell you once everyone is home." said Carlisle sweetly. This was because everyone was out hunting or doing there own thing. Specifically Alice had dragged Rosalie and Bella to go shopping. While Edward and Jasper were hunting, and Jake and Nessie were out on a date. Emmet was stuck home because he was in trouble for playing a prank on Bella that nobody would want to know about. Yes, it was that awful and embarrassing for Bella.

Few hours later

Everyone were now together in the dining room discussing about the letter.

" Ok you all must be wondering about the letter right now," chuckled Carlisle.

" Well of course we are Carlisle, I mean what's so important that we're altogether in this room especially with that smelly-mutt," said Rose with a scrunched up nose as she said that last part.

" Who the hell are you calling a mutt blonde? Well it is expected since you're a BLONDE!" Said Jake. " Your vocabulary is so bad you don't even know how to say wolf! That is so expected of a BLONDE!" Jake finished.

( A/N no offense to blondes, I'm just saying this how Jacob would say it. Once again sorry!~~)

"WHY YOU -" Rose was starting to say as Nessie interrupted.

" Hey you guys, I really really wanna know what Grandpa Carlisle's gonna say,' she said.

" Yah, come on Jake, Rose cool down a bit," said Bella.

" Ok I will resume speaking again," said Carlisle in a serious tone, " as you know I received a letter today. You must all be wondering about the sender of this letter, well the sender was none other than the Voturi." That's when everything suddenly became eerie quiet. Many thoughts were racing through each of Cullens heads.

That's what Carlisle was thinking thought Edward. Edward couldn't hear Carlisle's thought since he was blocking them from Edward.

The Volturi? I hope it's nothing about our little Renesmee, thought Bella.

Similar thoughts were racing in the heads of the other Cullens. Finally someone spoke up.

"What do they want?" asked Jasper with a look of pain. He was getting an overload of emotions and he felt like he was going to hurl, if vampires could hurl.

" Don't worry… It's nothing bad. This 'letter' is basically an invitation to Volterra for vampire bonding time. They do this every century except they didn't do this last century because of the Newborn Wars." said Carlisle in a light tone. " It's really quite fun because you get to see vampires you haven't seen in a while." ended Carlisle.

"Why the hell would anybody want to go there dad? I mean there the fuckin Volturi, aren't the vampires the teeny bit scared that the Volturi will harm them?" Emmet with a touch of seriousness which was very uncommon for him.

" Also do all vampire's have to go? I mean is this mandatory?" asked Jasper before Emmett could say anything again.

" For one Emmet, some vampires go to these, how you say reunions, as a way to earn brownie points from the Volturri. Some go there because they want to size up the Volturri in power and size; basically seeing if they are able to revolt against the Volturri and survive. There are various reasons to go to the Volturi, some are innocent and some are not." answered Carlisle.

While he was saying all this the faces of the Cullen's and Jake showed understanding. I mean who wouldn't want to revolt against the Volturri.

" Oh as for your answer Jasper, not all vampires are sent an invitation," as Carlisle said this confusion dawned on most of the Cullens. By most I mean Emmet, Jacob, and Renesmee, since they were the youngest of the Cullens and since Jacob was a werewolf they did not understand why some vampires would not get an invitation. Carlisle seeing the confused faces said, " No matter who the invitation is from it is rude to not accept it, and it's the Volturri. They're powerful and it helps if you get better along with them if you go. Why do you think I am in good terms with them…. I stayed with them and attended every gathering since I was made into a vampire," concluded Carlisle with an amused expression. When he finished with his little speech Em, Jake, and Nessie's question was answered.

If there were any doubts left there're certainly weren't anymore. How Carlisle said all this was so sincere and how he actually seemed eager to go to the reunion, made everyone's earlier doubts disappear. It also helped that Jasper saw his emotions, and knew there father-figure was not lying. Another thing was that Edward saw what Carlisle was saying out loud in his head, meaning he saw Carlisle's past memories at the gathering. This all helped everyone anticipate the trip to Volterra.

" Then we're going?" asked Nessie as innocently a 7 year=old vampire in the body of an eighteen-year old could.

" Yes we are" said the Cullens, even Jasper.

As soon as this matter was all cleared up, tons of things were swimming inside the minds of the Cullens and Jake.

YESSSS! Finally an excuse to buy more outfits! We have to be the best dressed vampires in the gathering! YES SHOPPING! Alice was thinking ecstatically in her head while jumping up and down.

Hmmmm what cars should I get fro our family. I mean Carlisle's go to let us buy new cars for the trip or at least let us rent cars there. Rosalie thought, and she wished that Carlisle would let them buy new cars not rent them. However she knew that the fisrt was highly unlikely.

Iwonderwhotofight Iwonderwhotochallenge thought Emmet in a frenzy. He was thinking

who he could challenge in a friendly fight there, to see who was strongest.

In Bella's and Edwards's minds were the thought of family time and there own dating time. While they thought this they gave each other loving gazes. Similar thoughts were going on in Nessie's and Jake's heads, well, excluding the family part.

Jasper on the other hand was getting an overload of emotions. Bella seeing this shielded Jasper from the emotions. Jasper in return gave her a thankful look.

_1 week later_

It was time to go to Volterra, Italy. The Cullens fist went to Seattle's airport. Once they got there they boarded their flight. There flight was to stop at New York then go to London then arriving finally arriving in Volterra, Italy. During the plain ride to New York, they were guffawed by everyone because of their beauty. They were used to it by now, so they just ignored everyone.

One funny thing did happen while during there flight to New York. Some idiot made a stupid choice to hit on Emmet earning the girl a death glare from Rosalie. The whole family laughed at this, while Emmet gave Rosalie a kiss to cheer her up. The rest of the flight to New York was very boring and uneventful. They soon landed in New York and headed there way to London; bracing themselves for another very boring ride. When they landed in London it was finally time to board the plane for Volterra! They were getting closer to there destination!

Hey guys sorry if this chapter felt boring! Please review! I'm begging you!

In the next chapter the Bleach characters and the Twilight characters will meet/see each other.


End file.
